A Rose Of Love and Distruction
by KurinaiAngel
Summary: The continuation of yumeiro patissiere. what is in store for the 2 love birds Amano and Makato in the future will their love stay strong or fade away like a dream as someone wakes up?
1. Chapter 1 London and a new beginning

Yumeiro Patissiere Hot romance

_This is my first time making a fan fiction but I hope you like it_

Chapter 1- London and A surprise

It's been a 2 years since Henri had invited Ichigo and Makoto to London with a lot of preparations it was finally time for the two to get on a plane and fly to another adventure.

The day has finally come for Ichigo and Makoto to catch their flight to London.

Ichigo still has not changed since her childhood, falling down stairs, being slow and eating so many sweets. But she has improved so much in being a patissiere.

Makoto on the other hand, has changed from being such a cold guy to one that is still a little cold but can be kind to the one he loves, Amano Ichigo.

During the month before going to London, Ichigo and Makoto became sort of lovey dovey, which is quite an improvement for Makoto and have moved in together.

(Flash back) First night of Ichigo's stay

In Makoto's apartment, when Ichigo moved in.

"Thanks Makato for helping me unpack."

"It's ok I can t let my girlfriend lift the heavy stuff and do everything by yourself. Why don't you take a shower? I can finish this up."

" Thanks…. Ummm…"

"What?"

"Where's the bathroom?"

" Just behind that door " said Makato as he was pointing to a pointing to the door on the left.

"Ok"

A few minutes later after Makoto finished unpacking Ichigo's stuff. Ichigo comes out from the bathroom as he was looking up to see his girlfriends after this hard work setting up her furniture, in her sleeping gown, drying her soaking wet hair. He jump up at surprise because of how beautiful she was, he quickly looks away so she does not see him blushing.

When Ichigo saw him she asked, "Are you ok? You must be tired? Why don't you take a shower now? You work so hard"

While she said what she said she walks up and looks Makato straight in the eyes.

Jumping away from Ichigo he reply by saying " Yeah thanks" and quickly runs into the bathroom, leaving Ichigo standing there confused

(End of flash back) It took him awhile to get used to it.

Anyway on with the story.

Present day-

"Ichigo if you don't hurry I'm leaving ahead of you and going to London first, so hurry up!"

"I'm coming."

While Ichigo was running down the stairs with her luggage, she suddenly

Bam! * Fell down the stairs.

"Ichigo! Are you all right? You're not hurt are you?" asked Makato in concern

"I'm fine, thanks." Replied Amano

"It's getting late we better hurry."

In reply Amano nods.

(At the airport)

"Ha, we made it"

"Idiot, if you weren't so slow!"

"I'm sorry"

"Ha it's fine at least we made it"

(Speakers) "Plane 143 for London please aboard the flight"

Boarding the plane.

They finally arrived in London

"WOW! I can't wait to try the sweets here"

"Ha… ok fine we can try the sweets but we should settle in our apartment first"

"Ok!"

When they got to their apartment they discovered that Henri-sensei had booked them a single suite with a queen-sized bed to their surprise. (Makoto's phone receives a text)

(Reading the text) "Who's it from Makato? What does it say?"

"Oh, it's from Hanabusa it says Good luck in London"

"That's sweet of him"(grinning happily)

"Yeah" As Makato said this he showed a faint smile "Ichigo?"

"Hm"

"I had a reservation for us made in a 5-star restaurant tonight at 6, so we'll have to go sight-seeing tomorrow ok?"

Happily Ichigo replied " Truthfully I don't mind as long as I'm with you in London and we can go sight-seeing anytime when we are free"

After saying all this Makato got up hugged Ichigo to hide the fact that he was blushing.

At the restaurant Makato leaves the table with the excuse of going to the rest room but he was actually going to the reception area to ask them to put something on Ichigo's cake.

After the meal Makato ordered for their most famous strawberry cake.

While waiting for the dessert the two engage into conversation.

"So Makato, how did you know about this place? The food is so good."

"I looked it up and had a look at the menu, it seemed to suit your taste"

"I love you the most, Makato"

"I love you too" Makato replied while looking away since his face started to turn red.

The cakes came in while Amano and Makato were looking into one another's eyes, Amano spots what Makato asked the restaurant to put on Amano's cake.

Looking at Makato, Amano holds up a Holding a small circular shape with a shining jewel and asks him about the object she was holding

"What do you think it is?" Replied Makato as he was getting out of his seat and taking the small object off of her then cleaning it up, as he went down on one knee, holding it out to her.

"Ummm… what is this?" Asked Amano looking down at him, blushing

"Amano Ichigo, I've known you since middle school, fell in love with you while we studied in Paris for two years, now we have gone out with each other for 2 years. You know I'm not good at this type of stuff, and that I can be a little cold, but beside all that I don't think I can go on if I don't have you by my side, so Amano Ichigo will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Ichigo was left speechless and frozen by the sudden proposal.

_I hope you liked the story so far _


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Response everyone has been waiting for…**_

_**Chapter 2-**_

When Makato proposed Ichigo was totally surprised and Makato was left waiting for the answer. Then a moment later tears started to well up in Amano's brown eyes. As she opened her mouth Makato could see the word no come from her mouth. Makato thought this was pay back for all those times he was so strict with her since she was 14 yrs old. But that was what he was thinking in his head. And so he finally had the courage to get Amano out of her daydream. To see hear what her answer was.

"Ichigo what's your answer?" Asked Makato nervously

When Ichigo returned from being frozen and in her own world, jumped out of her seat to hug Makato.

"Yes I will marry you!" She replied happily.

Makato blow out a sign of relief and started to whisper to him self "thank god I was not rejected"

As this happened everyone in the restaurant all clapped in joy and congratulated them, even though they did not know them.

As Makato was putting the engagement ring two very recognizable faces made there way to them, one had long black hair and the other with green hair holding a bouquet candy roses.

"CONGRATS YOU TOO!" said the man with black hair happily.

"Hey Ichigo if you break up with him you can always come running to me k?" said the bouquet of candy flowers,

"HANABUSA, ANHUO!" Ichigo shouted in surprise at the sight of their 2 friends.

Hanabusa handed Ichigo the bouquet and shook his dear friend Makato's hand. Then as Hanabusa started chatting with Ichigo, Anhuo told Makato, "don't be so thick headed about your restaurant and think about Amano more, also remember to rely on Ichigo and when she need you, you need to be there."

"I know, if I didn't I would not be ready to be serious with Amano now would I?"

"That's true but I'm just warning you".

As Anhuo was saying that Makato completely ignored him and went to Amano and hugged her from behind, Makato was so annoyed that he was not listening to Anhuo, that Anhuo wanted to hit him on his head but he looked so happy that he let him off just this once but if he did make Amano cry he would do something and this also includes Hanabusa.

After the restaurant the newly engaged couple invited their two friends come over to their apartment, to hang out a bit. Hanabusa and Anhuo accepted the offer and went with them to their apartment.

When they got to Ichigo and Makato's apartment Hanabusa asked in a cheeky way and a devilish smile "So… you two lovebirds sleeping in the same bed tonight?

"Makato would say no but in the middle of the night he…"Amano was about to say when Makato embraced her, then kissed her on the lip to shut her up.

Still holding her, he looked her in the eyes then said with a devilish smile "don't make up something that is not true, unless you want to sleep in the same bed tonight.

Blushing madly Ichigo puts her hands on Makato's chest and moves closer to him while looking at the floor to hide her red face. Ignoring this Makato looks at his two friends with a slight blush on his right cheek "here are the keys do you mind opening the door, you guys can go in, I'll come in after to close the door"

He looks at Ichigo and asks her silently to let go of him and to get into the apartment to get them some drinks. She silently obeys.

Sitting around on the sofa drinking their beverages they hear a knock coming from the door. Ichigo got up to answer and as she opened the door she saw a gorgeous, girl with black, long, beach curled hair and blue eyes, she looked like a model, wearing high-heeled boots, shorts and a plan black and white stripped tube top. When this mysterious girl spots Makato, she pushes Ichigo aside and runs to Makato then gives him a big hug. This stuns Ichigo and the others and Makato doesn't seem to mind being hugged by this girl.

_**Who is this girl and what is she to Makato? This will all be revealed in the next chapter. **_

_**Hoped you liked it **___


	3. Chapter 3 The mysterious girl

Chapter 3

Ichigo and the two other boys are still looked very stunned when the beautiful but mysterious girl ran in and hugged Makato. Finally getting un-frozen Amano finally opened her mouth "MAKATO, WHO IS SHE?" she yelled at him.

Pushing the girl away from him, Makato replies," She's an old family friend; I haven't seen her in years. Hanabusa, you remember Himeko Sakura, you met her once when you came over to my place when we were kids" Makato asked his stunned friend.

Shaking his head as he returned to reality Hanabusa replied, "Himeko…. Sakura? OHH! You mean that ugly looking girl with those massive glasses and seriously untamed, black hair whom confessed to me in middle school and got rejected by me? Then yes I know her, why are you bringing her up and who is your beautiful or should i say gorgeous friend".

As Makato was Whacking his hand on his face, the mysterious girl replied to Hanabusa's comment "*giggle* Why thank you" in a very happy tone but had an irritated tone behind it.

"I should thank you for your sudden appearance my beautiful angel who was sent to me" said Hanabusa as got up from his seat and kissed the girl's hand.

BANG!

"OWW!", Hanabusa screamed looking down at his foot which the girl dug her heel into as she looked at the others in the room.

Annoyed by that description of her younger self, She replied hiding her annoyance "Pardon on my intrusion, I am very sorry to ruin your celebration, my name is Himeko Sakura, I'm a childhood/ family friend of Makato. I should have introduced myself first before barging in and hugging Makato. By the way Hanabusa sorry to disappoint you but you weren't that attractive either then and even now, you poor thing".

Hearing that Hanabusa completely forgot that Himeko's heel was still digging into his foot, he looked completely shocked as he slowly lifted his head to look straight at Himeko's face then suddenly yelling, " WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"You heard, I said that I am that Himeko Sakura YOU were talking about and you were and still are unattractive", Himeko replied in a calm and cool tone sending shivers up and down Hanabusa entire body.

Slowly Hanabusa turned to look at Makato who was nodding his head to reply to the question that Hanabusa was about to say.

Removing her heel from Hanabusa's foot she went up to Ichigo and grabbed the hands. "You must be Ichigo-chan. You are so much cuter then what Makato had told me, tomorrow do you want to go shopping with me just so we can get to know each other and don't worry about money" she said as she pulled out a platinum credit card.

"I'd love to but i couldn't possibly do that, that is using your money to buy things" Ichigo replied kindly.

"Don't be silly Makato is like a brother to me so since you are his fiancée I really don't mind and besides i want to become really close to you too Ihigo-chanso if I say its fine then its fine" Himeko implied with kind smile on her face.

"Ok, I'd love to if you don't mind".

"Then its settled, Pack a pair of PJs and a change of clothes and just so you guys know your not allowed to come it girls only" Himeko said as she dragged Amano to her room

"What!" Makato yelled as his fiancée was being dragged out of the room, into their room then out of the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ah… my head hurts , ohh that's right I hit my head, I think , Ichigo thought as she looked around the room

"WAIT WHERE AM I!?" Ichigo Yelled as she was sitting in a dark room.

Hours Ago….

Morning:

"Ichigo-Chan wake up we're here, and we have a full day of shopping to do, u can't just stay in bed sleeping all day! COME ON! WAKE UP!" Himeko yelled as she shook Ichigo to wake her up.

"Mmmm… just a few more minutes Makato k?" Ichigo said as she was half asleep.

"I'm NOT Makato, Now WAKE UP!" Himeko shouted again but this time throwing Ichigo out of bed.

*BANG*

"OW! So much for a gentle wake up call" Ichigo said as she hit the floor and then stood up with her hair in a mass and her blanket in her hand, to put it back on to the bed she was pushed out of.

"Come on! We've got to start shopping or else we came to Paris for no reason!

"Oh, Sorry"

"No worries just get ready come on"

(Amano is getting ready)

**After Ichigo got ready and they both left the Plane we end up where our chapter started.**

"Hello! Is there anyone here, where am I?" Ichigo Yelled when she had seen movement on the other side of the room.

"Who are you, I don't recognize your voice" Said a familiar voice in a quite but still hearable

"HIMEKO, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"I'm fine, but how do you know me…. Wait don't tell me!? Himeko replied in a shocked and scared voice but was cut off by a sudden BANG! Of a door

"I see you 2 are getting familiar voice" said a voice after the door slammed open

"?!" To Ichigo's surprise it was…

_**Hey You Guys! **_

_**I'm heaps sorry for not updating this in a while, I was busy and had a bit of a blockage when I was thinking of what to do for this chapter, Hope you like it so far… so yeah, if u want to leave a message or some advice to make this fanfic better or any requests you want me to do in this story like crossing it over with another anime, I can see what I can do (if I know the anime)**_

_**Thanks For Your Patients **_____


End file.
